High performance computer networking involves the coordinated transmission and receipt of large quantities of data. Specialized cabling, transceivers, and connectors are constantly developed to accommodate greater data transmission rates. Power consumption typically increases with higher transmission rates and heat dissipation from networking equipment becomes more important.